A Fleeting Dream
by Starshapedclouds
Summary: "well this is just great I didn't think being a guardian would be this bad but it beats being alone ...I wonder when they realize I'm not a guy?" to find out how our hero go from a antisocial gil hoarder to having a new family they are willing to die for, just Read this story! Oc x auron eventually 3
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my very first time posting a story and I'm only making this story because my friend told me it can help with Anxiety and stress so I had a idea for it so why not!? :)

this is my first story and I know my grammar is awful so please keep your grammar police to your self because i don't care, anyone who actually reads this I want to say thank you and i really appreciate it!

while writing this I listen to the final fantasy X soundtrack so it might make it better for to experience it the way I did :D

 **chapter 1 , Leaving kilika**

Kilika island has always been my favorite place the sun is always shining and there's always enough work because of the fiends from the forest, but after the attack from sin it doesn't feel right taking the people's gil so I've decided to go to Luca, I need to go to the temple first to pray for safe passage I've never been a big believer in yevon but better safe than sorry as mom always said

On the way to the temple I hear some of the villagers talk about the summoner from yesterday saying how they felt she's going to be the one to bring the claim like her father, i always get lost in thought and space out I almost didn't even notice that someone had taken out the huge Ochu in the middle of the forest, i stare at the empty space where the large fiend slept, amazed that someone took it out I've been laying traps around it hoping to kill it, there's markings of fire all over the ground maybe a mage did it? Once again I'm lost in thought when I suddenly hear a scream coming from the temple steps I start running as fast as I could to who had screamed right before the last set of stairs to the temple there was a huge sinspawn and boy did it look angry fighting it was a blonde boy and a girl who appears to be a summoner , behind the two laying on the ground was two people and a ronso, I run up to the two still standing and join the fight

Who are you? The Blondie asked

I'm here to help I reply

I started attacking the spawns hand tentacles things with my two blades finally after from what it seem forever we defeated the beast, the others haven't woken up yet and the young summoner doesn't seem like she can heal a lot yet

I get out my bag and luckily had 4 Hi potions I quickly handed them the potions and I started using it ,

It took a minute to work but the other guardians finally woke up Blondie explain what happened then they all looked to me

The orange haired one introduces himself first "I'm Wakka Praise be to yevon you came by ya?" And offers his hand I can tell that is wakka is good fella so I shaked his hand and introduced myself "Nice to meet you wakka I'm El-" " Capitan!" Two men dressed in the same attire as wakka came running interrupting me "capitan the Luca goers are here!" One of them shouted "what in yevons are they doing here?" wakka said looking extremely frustrated the group started to head up the stair when the young summoner turns to me "Sir El, thank you so much for helping I pray we'll meet again" bowing before she leaves

I wave goodbye to them " see ya"

I didn't realize they were blitzball players maybe I'll see them again when I get to Luca I start to wonder where the day will take me when I'm rudely bumped into by the Luca goers " watch it loser" one of them said I just stare at them as they are walking down the steps "they definitely have a stick of their asses"

Finally at the temple when a village girl came up to me "elly did you see the summoner? Apparently she's the daughter of Lord Braska!" She said when a toothy smile I place my hand on her head " yes I did! The summoner and her guardians took care of that ochu in the forest too!" Her expression started to beam with joy as she starts jumping up and down " alright! Now I don't have to take the back roads!" I just smiled at her when I came to kilika a few years ago her and her sister let me stay with them in exchange for working in their shop unfortunately thanks to sin they had lost their house but both of them are still smiling, " hey elly are you really gonna go to luca later?" I can see she's trying not to cry I bend down so I'm eyes height with her "yes I have a feeling that's where I need to go next " she jumps on me and starts to cry " don't worry little one I'll come back and see you okay?" I ask her all she does is nod with a quiet "okay" she reminds me of my brothers and sisters back home it starts to make me even more homesick but I quickly push those feelings away "i don't got time to think about home!" I start to think to myself, I get up from the little girl and head into the temple everyone inside are all busy and excited about lord Braska's daughter being here I kinda hard to even hear inside so I made my prayer Quick, as I was starting to head out of the temple the high preacher calls me out" my dear we all wanted to tell you how much we appreciate how you fought all of the fiends throughout the years for the island of kilika" the old man said as he bows " it is not a problem father thank you for letting me come here when I had troubles" I say to him as I start to bow as well

He continues to say everyone will pray for my safety I tell him thank you and take my leave,

right before I start down the steps I look at the view of kilika one more time "i can't believe I won't see this view everyday but I also said the same thing when I left home too" I take in the view one more time and start down the steps, by the time I get back to the docks the boat is starting to load up the supplies so instead of saying goodbye i'm just going to go ahead and get on it was hard enough telling them I was leaving I don't think I can say goodbye, I'd made sure I have all i needed and got on I found the under deck to be nice and cooled so it was a good time for a nap,

When I awoke it was very late and there was a lot more blitzball players on board now too

I decided that there was Way too many people in one room and I needed to get out I've never been good with being in big groups of people I start to feel like there wasn't enough air even if I was outside I started to think back when I left home when out of the out when a old man came up to me " oooh let me look at ye clothes…. Filthy yuck!" The man spouted " theses rags won't fetch me any gil at all! Just like the last lad what is wrong with theses kids now day" He face had a disgusted,bored look to it " excuse me? Who said anything about selling my clothes !? Plus who are you anyways?" I snap back at him he looks at me with surprised face " ooh you don't know me!? I'm O'aka a traveling merchant" " nope never heard of you" I tell him with monotone voice and cold stare trying to make it clear I really don't care "you've never heard of me!? … well not a lot of people have but one day that'll change!" Well the guy definitely has a dream there's no denying that, I started to walk off when he stopped me " say lad you wouldn't happen be able to lend me some Gil would ya?" " you insulted my clothes and asking to borrow some money? You do realized how rude that was?" I told him all he could say was times are hard , I look in my wallet to see how much I could lend him I've been in his shoes before and know what's it like " here O'aka " I handed him 100 gil his face started to light up " thanks lad I'll make it up to you,that I will" he starts to say " no don't worry about next time you see someone in need of help do the same to them" I tell him " you're a good sort aren't you" he asked with a puzzled face " nah if you only put good out in the world good may come back to you" I tell the man and started to walk away. That's what liz always used to say when we're younger she was always the good soul in our little group of misfits I started to think back to those times when I bumped into someone hard enough to fall with a loud thump "ow"I said out loud while rubbing my backside that really hurt! I looked up to who I bumped into "I'm sorry man I wasn't looking where I was…. hey! It's you!" I said to none other than the Blonde Guardian himself! He looked around to see where the voice was coming from when he spotted me he smiled " oh hey! I didn't know you were going to Luca too!" He offered a hand to help me up to which I took after getting up I smiled back " I didn't know we were taking the same boat! How did the cloister of trials go Blondie?" "it went well besides from that Dona and her ape of a guardian throw me in there! Also the names tidus" "Dona?" I asked slightly confused " oh just a summoner who has a stick up her ass"

"Oh wait why weren't you down there to begin with? I thought you were a guardian?" We walk over to the side of the boat where He then explains the whole deal of what happened and how Yuna asked him to be her guardian "wow tidus that's a lot to take in for just a few days, are you going to take the job" " I don't really know if I should" he said with a trouble to look I look at him and put my hand on his shoulder " I think you should! I saw how you fought back there with that sinspawn you got the makings of a GREAT guardian! " I tell him with as much excitement and encouragement I can express, " really? You think I protect yuna?" " hey she isn't dead after that fight and you were the only one left standing! I think that's mean you got something amazing in you" "thanks man! Maybe I will then"

"Good" I tell him smiling from ear to ear it always makes me feel better when I can help someone through their troubles even tho I can't help myself through my own, after a few minutes of silence I look over to him " so you said you're from zanarkand? I asked he then back up abit throwing his hands up " well I got to close to sins toxic annnd um …" he trailed off not really looking em in the face anymore " if you believe that's where you're from then who am I to judge" he snapped his head towards me and I just simply smiled at him " if that's your home then I hope one day you make it back" I said looking back at the sea " thanks I hope so too" he said doing to the same I shot him a smirk " and if we are to continue the random bumping into each other then you must tell me stories of you're zanarkand " he laughed "sure"

" Hey tidus need to get some sleep we got the big game in the morning!" Wakka said from the top deck " oh hey el! You're here too!?" Wakka said with a smiling shocked face " well i gotta see the the besaid aurochs win the tournament!" I yell back up to him he starts jumping " that's right we are gonna win! So you better be cheering for us ya?" He said beaming with joy "YEAH!" I said while striking a hero pose after that tidus went off to bed and I walked to the front of the ship and stared at the stars until yuna herself came over to me with her ronso guarding her I get up from my spot on the ground " good even lady yuna im happy we get to meet again" I said as I bow to her "so am I, sir el why are you going to luca if you don't mind me asking?" She said with the sweetest of voices she's almost too nice to be a summoner I thought before answering " I'm not to sure myself to be honest I just got a feeling I need to go there" i tell her with a smile " i understand maybe the fayth are trying to send you a sign"

" maybe or maybe I'm just trying to drive myself crazy with all the people there " I laughed awkwardly I heard a small giggle from her " I take it you don't like people too much?" "Don't get me wrong my lady, I like people but too many people at once makes be sick" I say while putting my hands in my pockets realizing there's a hole in one of them, "I can understand from what you're saying well i hope we meet again in Luca" "from how things are going lady yuna I feel like we will" I said while waving bye to her and walking away

I check the upper deck to see if it's clear which it luckily is so I decided that this is where I'm going to go to sleep at, I layer down looking at the stars thinking back to what's all happen today and wondering what tomorrow will bring I didn't realize that I started to fall into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Omg I just wanted to say thank you to the few people that actually followed this story y'all have no idea how excited I was when I got the Notification! I hope this next chapter is what all of you expected! Now once again I'm working on my grammar so please be kind :)

I do not own final fantasy x or any of the characters except elly

 **-Chapter two-**

The sun was shining and I could hear seagulls squawking it wasn't until The boat came to a stop when I finally decided to wake up " I will never sleep on the top of deck of a boat again my back is killing me!" I said whining in pain I had a bit of a struggle getting up due to the pain I start to stretch out my arms getting a good look around Luca there's so many people here being stuck in kilika for all those years I starting forget that this many people even existed in the word, while looking at everyone it made me realize that all of my clothes haven't been replaced since last time I was here, my tan pants is still in ok addition but my green shirt has seen better days there's so many holes in you can even see my bandages underneath "well I guess a apparel shop is the first stop" thinking to myself

Grabbing my bag I start off the boat I can hear some announcers over the loudspeaker talking about the teams " They've got power , They've got speed, They've got teamwork!, They're an all-around first-class team! And they are back home in Luca!" "Without a doubt they are a favorite this year bobba" I guess they are talking about the Luca goers Gross...most of the blitzball players have gotten off I start to think to myself heading off of the boat although when I get off the boat I hear someone with a megaphone

"STOP RIGHT THERE GOERS! You guys are smiling right now but not for long! Cause this year us Aurochs are taking the cup!" Then the rest is psycho sounding laugh I look over to where it was coming from and see tidus was the one making all that rucus, I started walking towards them "What in yevons name were you doing up there?" Wakka tell tidus you can tell he's not really listening or regretting what he did it was rather funny, "so only been in Luca for a couple of hours tops and already starting fights" I say while putting my hand on my hip and shaking my head at him " well what else do you expect from anyone else but me!?" Tidus said with a wide smile Wakka comes over to me grabbing my head in trapping me under his arm "You better be cheering for us ya!?" Struggling to get free " Of course I will but If you don't let me go I'll cheer for the Luca goers instead!" I'm guessing he took my threat serious because he let go of me almost causing me to fall straight on my face before I could say anything in reply A whole bunch of people started to run towards dock three while saying something about maester Mika arriving barely caught the attention of yuna and her guardians they started to head that way " aren't you coming?" tidus asks " nah I don't really care for that type of stuff I'll cheer all of you on later tho" I reply weaving to him as I'm walking towards town walking through the docks was more difficult than I thought because of all the people I kept getting bumped into, I seriously hate crowds I'm starting to remember why I haven't left killika in almost 7 years with all the people and new crew it seemed like it took forever just to get to the square of Luca " excuse me miss do you know where I can find a clothing store?" I asked one of the squares food stands she very nicely pointed where it was after bidding my thanks and goodbye I walk into the shop there are so many clothes here! I stare at all of the racks of clothes a little confuse where to start luckily it didn't take so long I found a royal blue shirt that was half shelves and with a v-neck line with the word "yevon be with you" around it, I'm not typically the want to go for this kind of thing but it looked really cool then after considering how long it will be till next time I'm here I went ahead and purchase some pants I found some black overalls shorts they came up to about mid thigh a little short for my liking but they would be easier to fight in, i changed into the new shirt but left the shorts in my back for later,

"I wonder if I could sneak into the stadium to see the game" I start to wonder when I run face first into tidus " seriously man we gotta stop doing this" i Tell the young man as i rub my face when I get a good look at his I can see he's all panicked "sorry I gotta go" "Wait! Where's yuna?" I ask worried about the group "she's been kidnap by the al bhed"

He said as he starting to run back to the docks

I stand there for a moment till I decide to run after him " you're gonna need some help then!" Saying with a smirk when we get to the docks we see lulu is waiting for us without stopping she starts running with us "she's at dock 4" she stated we past the first dock then but when we got to the Second dock we ran into trouble" what are those things?" Tidus asked " their ancient machina machines the al Bhed dug up, they are vulnerable to lightning" lulu tells him while sending a Lightning strike onto one of them, after the first battle they just kept coming it seems like they never stop coming "UGH when will they stop!?" I stressfully screamed "I think theses are the last of them" lulu reply after we defeated all of the machina we having to start run to get to the ship before it leaves port when we finally get on the ship we have to fight another machina machine buts like a million times bigger than the last ones, I look to the rest of the gang "I think this crane might work" tidus said while hitting the cranes operating system "come on work!" He says as he keeps hitting it " it may be out of power, lighten should fit that" lulu said " ok me and kimahri will attack that thing while you and tidus get that thing working" I tell them, it took a while but we defeated the cannonball machina the ship's door started to open we took positions to fight again but it turns out only yuna, lulu ran up to yuna "I hope you hurt them" lulu asks yuna while making sure she was ok " a little" yuna says so sweetly tidus starts looking around "what is it?" Yuna asks " there was some al bhed that helped me when I first came to this place they saved me and even gave me food I was hoping it was them" "what happened to them?" I ask looking at him "sin came and attack the ship I made it out ok but I don't know what happened to them, maybe they are gone" he said sadly "do you know if a man named cid when on that ship?" Yuna asks " they were all speaking that al bhed" tidus replies confused "oh" Yuna said while looking rather sad and disappointed "so who's cid?" " cid is my uncle he's my mother's brother once my mother married they kinda drifted apart but my mother said if I never needed help I should look for him" Yuna tells him " wait does that mean you're an al bhed too Yuna?" Tidus asks confusedly "yes on my mother's side" she says while nodding her hand " whatever you do don't tell Wakka" lulu steps in "why not ?" I asks "Wakka never had too much love for the al bhed" lulu says as she looks at me, wow I never thought Wakka would be a racist, I guess there's always something with people I thought to myself, tidus jumps off the rail he was sitting on " I GOTTA TELL WAKKA!" He says as he starts to jog in the same place " I thought I told Not to tell Wakka" lulu says very angrily Yuna turns to lulu with a surprised face " The game!" Lulu just as surprised "oh!" She turn and throws some sort of bright magic in the air and turns the ship around, when we get back to the stadium We can see on the tvs that the besaid aurochs won against the al bhed psyches " oh yeah!" Tidus says jumping up and down " that means we are in the finals!" Yuna says cheerfully " wakka took one hell of a beaten though" I stated seeing him laying in the water you can tell he was about to pass out " not the most graceful win, if it was chappu it would of been better" Lulu says disappointed …. damn what a bitch I could tell she didn't really like wakka back in kilika but she didn't have to say that I wonder who chappu is, i thought before tidus turns to her and says " you didn't have to say that he's trying his best! I know I could never replace chappu and I know wakka would never try to replace chappu-" " Lulu shoots him glare a very angrily glare at that " you don't want to finish that sentence" tidus throws his hands up and starts to take a step back like as if she would turn into a frog, we get back to the resting room for the players and poor wakka looks like he's dying " yuna you okey?" She nods " good stay away from the al bhed they are nothing but trouble" he says while whining in pain yuna looks down sadly and nods "hey it's over let's not talk about this" tidus chimes in trying to get wakka not to talk about the al bhed, "The final game is about to begin the besaid aurochs vs the Luca goers who would've thought this would even come to be!" Hearing the announcer the players head outside to get back into the game me yuna and kimahri walk outside with tidus giving Lulu and wakka time to talk "I literally can't tell if those two have something going on i bet their kids would be cute though" I think to myself, I grab tidus shoulders " You got this man! Kick thoses Luca goers ares" smiling at him and give him a thumbs up " ha thanks will do!" Tidus replies while smiling back and throwing a thumbs up back " good luck!" yuna tells the team she looks to me "will you join us cheering them on?" She says with a very sweet smile "sure if you don't mind me tagging along" I tell her smiling at her we start heading to one of the booths in the arena the security guards let yuna and kimahri walk though but stopped me "where do you think your going" he says pointing he gun at me "he's with us" yuna turns and says the guard looks me up and down "so this is one of your guardians?" Saying with a disgusted tone " so what if I am" I say to him getting in his face when yuna grabbed my arm he let me though when we were out of his hearing yuna turns to me "what was that about?" Very curiously I turn to her and smile "he probably remember me from when I snuck in here last time there was a game, the ticket was way too much money so I quietly snuck in here without anyone noticing but about halfway through the game they saw me and locked me up" "what did you do!?" She asks with a shocked looking eager to hear how I got out " well my dear yuna when night fell and my guard fell asleep I had stolen the keys from him earlier and used them to get free but before I left I put the sleeping guard in my cell" I started to laugh " it was so funny because the guard never woke up! Ha!" Yuna just stares at me slightly giggling "how old were you when this happened?" I pause for moment "... if i can remember correctly it was back when I was seventeen" I tell her while rubbing my head " how old are you now?" She asks smiling " i my dear am twenty five " i tell her with pride not many people live to be past 30 when they live the life I have, when we get to the booth the game has already started with all the wood and screaming you can see the besaids are kicking the Luca goers arses! Not even to half game and already have one point yuna tries to yell loud enough but you can't really hear her voice with everyone doing the same so I decide to jump in as well "WOO GO BESIDE KICK THEIR ARSES" " BE-SAID BE-SAID" I started screaming right after that they scored another point "Alright!" I start to jump up and down " they are totally going to win!" I say with joy it's about time someone beat the luca goers! Yuna looks to me " you really think so?" " of course! With that new player how could they lose?" I tell her grinning from ear to ear, the last half of the game has started with the Luca goers with one point and the besaid aurochs with two points " if they can keep up their defense they can win the cup" I talk to myself out loud by now Lulu has join us and wakka is back in the game everyone is on the edge of their seats the final buzzer goes off " well folks you've seen it here the besaid aurochs has won this year game!" The announcers stated with excitement " AW YEAAH! THAT'S OUR BOYS!" I yell with all of the cheering in the air it was almost hard to hear when it turn from cheering to screaming all of a sudden all different types of fiends appeared in the stadium " what the hell " I say while getting my daggers out " why does this type of stuff always happened!?" I asked the world luckily with Kamari and Lulu there we pretty much killed any of the fiends that came towards to us yuna was about to do a summon when a kinda attractive fellow with crazy blue hair appeared he did a summon a big scary Aeon appeared the poor thing had chains all around it and from what it appears to be a pair of arms around it's neck " scarrrrrry" I said looking up at the creature the aeon had killed every one of the fiends as if it was nothing after the whole event we met up with wakka " where's tidus?" I asked slightly worried "oh him and sir auron went off to talk ya" wakka said just as confused as the rest of us "oh" is all I could said they started walking and without even thinking I followed them lost in thought again " I wonder if it's the same auron I saw 10 years ago back at home" I think to myself before I realize it we had reached the steps to the in Mi'ihen Highroad

" oh sorry I didn't mean to follow all of you the whole time, I guess I was just lost in thought" I say to the group yuna turns to me " actually I was hoping you were going the same way we were" I must've looked confused " well I was wondering if you would become one of my guardians" she says with a smile "you really want me to be your guardian?" I say pointing to myself " yes it seems as if you are always helping us and is here at the right time and place maybe it's the fayth trying to tell us something I don't know " yuna says looking a little confuse herself "yuna are you sure you want to make him a guardian? There's not much we even know about him ya?" wakka says walking up to her "that's not true I know his age" she replies with a smile I looks to her and get down on one knee " lady yuna If you are sure about this" I start with bowing my head " then I vow to guard you with my life as along as I life no harm shall come to you" I say while getting up " well I try to make sure no harm comes to you so don't act caress" I tell her was smirking " thank you sir el I look forward to having you with us" she says while smiling after a while " so does anyone know who that weird or with the hair was?" I asked to kill the awkward silence that was starting happen "that was maester Seymour" Lulu tells me " maester Seymour … his aeon was so powerful" yuna says while staring off of the balcony after a short while tidus and undoubtedly sir auron come up to beside yuna and the rest of us "yuna I wish to become your Guardian" auron said it sounded more of a demand then a question wakka pops up again" are you serious!?" "you fuse?" auron says sounding annoyed yuna shakes her head " no no" auron yanks tidus for the side of him " this one comes too" tidus awkwardly stands there " hi guys ...uh howdy" he says while not really looking at anyone, "thats a bit odd I haven't know him very long but I don't think he would avoid eye contact unless he's trying to hide something" I think to myself " if you don't mind me asking why?" Yuna asks auron " i promised Braska that I would " " my father?" Yuna ask him surprised " and this one I promised jecht" he says " do you think he's alive?" Yuna asks him with slight hope in her voice " who knows I haven't seen him in 10 years" he replies while walking away from the Conversation auron stands over by the steps while yuna and tidus talks among themselves I just stare at him lost in thought not really realizing I was staring at him he looks at me "what" he asks rather annoyed sounded " huh?" Slightly confused " you were staring" he replies while looking by to tidus and yuna "oops sorry lost in thought I guess haha" I tell him all I hear from him is a chuckle when I was about ask him if he really was the same auron I met all thoses years ago I was caught off guard with tidus and yuna's crazy ass laughing when they stop they must of realize we were all staring at them "what is it?" Tidus asks " we were just worried you guys might've gone crazy" wakka said to them yuna runs up looking slightly amused and embarrassed "sorry" saying with a smile " well then alright now we will go to the temple of Djose, and guardians don't forget to smile!" Yuna tells us I let out a small laugh " this is going to be one crazy adventure I can already tell" I think to myself everyone started up the steps as everyone heading up I'm right behind auron giving me a good shot at his arse " well at least the view is nice" smirking to myself


End file.
